Classification: The present invention relates to a new Hybrid Dianthus caryophyllus plant.
Variety denomination: The new plant has the varietal denomination xe2x80x98CFPC SARIxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of carnation plant which was originated by me by crossing as the female parent the variety known as xe2x80x98CFPC LACYxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,884) and as the male parent an undistributed and unpatented seedling identified as xe2x80x98970111xe2x80x99. The varietal denomination of the new variety is xe2x80x98CFPC SARIxe2x80x99.
Among the novel characteristics possessed by the new variety which distinguish it from other varieties of which of I am aware, are its attractive yellow picotee purple flowers which retain color without fading. When grown in a greenhouse in Salinas, Calif., in 4xc2xd inch plastic pots, plants are about 8xc2xd inches tall and about 5 inches in diameter. Flower diameter averages about 2 inches with a crown of about xc2xe inch (average). Foliage is about 3 inches long and about xc2xc inch wide at its widest point.
Asexual reproduction by propagation by cuttings of the new variety as performed in Salinas, Calif., shows that the foregoing and other distinguishing characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagation.
The new variety differs from its parents in flowers that possess a unique color pattern of light purple picotee on yellow background. The parents do have this flower coloration.